Life long Friends
by slither12
Summary: Bella has two brothers Emmett Jasper. Her life revolves around them. Emmett is a player and Jasper is in a street gang that get caught. Her attention is captured in a certain special womanizer Edward cullen. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer – I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

"All passengers boarding for Seattle air port please report to gate immediately". Shit this is my flight. I am Isabella Swan also known as Bella. "Hi my flights leaving please could you hurry up". The mother fucker nodded and carried on. Finally he let me in. I am moving back with my dad and my brother Emmett Swan. I will miss the heat and my brother Jasper but I am glad to be moving I don't think I want to go home and find my mom and Phil in the kitchen- doing IT. Those to fuck like bunnies- every day and every were! EWWW. Well I am looking forward to meet the big oaf and dad. I just wished Jasper would've agreed to come with me. I practically brought him up. Every since Phil and Renée have had Jasper they forget about him. I mean at 10 years of age Renée left us to watch Phil play basket ball.

Phil is a coach now. Jasper is 16 and I am 18 so since 5 years of age, I have been spoiling him. I take care of every thing for him (e.g. : his clothes- ironed, washed, dried, closet is cleaned, buy his toothpaste, e.x.t.c). As you get I am very protective of my brother and step brother. Well this will do Jasper some good at least he will be independent. Charlie I mean dad also thinks of Jasper as his son. Since Phil is never around so his is us three kids role model. Sigh.

I must have fallen asleep because now my neck is sore. "Passenger please wear your seatbelt and prepare for landing, it is 1 pm and it is raining". I hate the rain I want to go back now! Suitcase is heavy- grrr! It won't come of the rack … oh my good , I have never being this embarrass in my life who to ask. I find this guy who seems friendly enough "Excuse me".

"Yea" "Can you pick up this two cases please". He nodded and put them on the wheel thing. I gave him a thank you and headed for the exit. It so confusing there are at least 4 exit sign's over here I don know which one to choose.

I choose number 2 it was the mall and stuff like that. Going back number 1 – It lead to more stupid waiting rooms and smoking area. Grrr! Getting frustrated that's it I choose number three and guess what me being the most luckiest person I fell right into a guy's lap. I scurried my self and faintly heard cat calls and wolf whistles. It was hard to run with three cases finally I found my exit! Yay happy dance( note the sarcasm). Oh yes the most important fact in my life I am a Dancer. I do ballroom, ballet, tango, and lap dancing (but no one knows except for Jazz).

I noticed a sign holding up ISABELLA SWAN I blushed bright red. No one had a sign that big, self conscious; I walked towards it and was engulfed in a big hug by dad. Me and dad get along better then me and Renée. "Hi daddy", "Hey kid" Dad insisted on carrying my bags. "Daddy where's Emmy". "He is out with his friend, though it's a surprise for him". I nodded I was shaking and clapping my hands, I heard a very high pitch squealing. And noticed that was me I bowed my head in shame and continued the shame walk toward the car. Dad chuckled "the car is this way". Again my blush was 10 shades brighter and continues the walk of shame, suddenly my ability to fall over thin air was activated and I tripped. "Bells are you alright". Damn it there has to be a point where I can't blush red any more, I nodded and we got into the car.

The car ride was over 2 hours from Seattle to forks, but it was comforting silence not some horror movie type or awkward silence, this was actually comforting. If this was Jazz we would definitely playing awkward TURTLE! Hehe. Motherfucker stupid bitch he knew I was going to miss him so he purposely did this. Aww I need my brothers. I miss phoenix SIGH, I miss my best friend Emily. We were soon greeted by the 'welcome back to forks sign'. "Are you excited bells".

"Yes I guess so".

"Okay seatbelts of get of your butt and we are here".

I giggled "yes dad sir", I saluted.

Disappointment took over me and when I realised that Emmett was not home. "Bella it's a school night Emmett will be home by 5 , do you want lunch".

"oh".

Come to think of it I was hungry, I followed dad into the house "let me put this in your room and we will go grab some lunch".

I waited patiently down stairs for dad so we could go to dad's favourite diner.

- _AT THE DINER-_

"What will you be having?" the waitress eyed me.

"Relax Dianne that's my daughter Bella".

"Bella it's good to see you again so I hope you take good care of Charlie for me", Dianne said.

I nodded and Charlie chuckled " um I'll have a chicken salad sandwich".

Dianne wrote it down and raised eye brows at dad "No thanks I ate at the airport".

"So kid how's your life any thing interesting"?

"Nope".

Charlie laughed and I giggled with him at how silly and formal I we were being.

"Daddy can I take care of the house I mean cook and clean".

"No, Bella don't be silly you don't need to". "But daddy I want to and plus I don't want to have pizza every week or come to the diner every day". I took a big bite of my sandwich and choked on it Charlie laughed before patting me on the head. "it's good to have you back". I sipped on the water before continuing to devour the sandwich like I said real hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own twilight! :D

We arrived home at about 4. My phone rang and it was Jas. Ooops! I guess I forgot to tell him that I was in forks safely. I picked up on the third ring.

"Hey baby how is phoenix".

"I was worried why you didn't phone, said jasper".

"I forgot sorry so how are mum and dad".

"Eww I caught them doing the act and it was gross, I don't want to go home, it was disgusting are they always like this, he whined.

"Thanks for the mental image Jas, yes if you would be home before 7 then you would notice any way, I am in forks waiting for em to come home".

"Your welcome big sis".

"Ok what's up Jas and I mean it really, did you break up with Minnie or someone".

"Nothing is wrong and no I did not break up with my girl friend who's name is Maria".

"Eh! I don't believe you, you tend to have a habit of calling me big sis when you are in trouble or frustrated".

"You caught me". I could imagine him shrugging on the phone.

"So are you going to tell me what is wrong", I asked. Placing a hint of undertone in the voice.

He answered back "Nope", popping the 'p'.

"J_ASPER_"! I yelled into the phone.

There was some laughing in the back ground "okay I'm telling you".

"I am listening and make it quick".

"I miss you", "I miss you too baby but that is not the case you are lying". "Fine Renée made chicken and I can't find my phone".

I laughed and playfully answered back "Gee I feel loved".

"Aww I love you to sis".

"You are so dumb your phone is in your hand and I feel sorry that you had to indure the torture".

"Oh yeah, thanks you are a life saver".

"No problem Jas, I smirked into the phone. I heard a vehicle park that must be Emmett. "Listen Jas I'll call you later bye".

He sounded sad when he said bye.

I ran down stairs and tripped twice before finally making in it. I jumped into the big burly guys arm who I recognised as Emmett. "Emmy", I squealed. "who are you and what are you doing in my house". His voice was really low and heavy I tsked him "that is a bad way of greeting your sister". I grinned at him 3 2 1 and I was engulfed in a big bear hug. "Bella", he boomed and spun me around "Put me down Emmett". "Never be at mercy fair maiden". I squealed and kissed him on the cheek "now you have sister germs". He let go of me immediately and furiously wiped his cheek. We talked for hours on mindless things and phoenix. "so Bella any boyfriends", me and dad choked on the water we were drinking and I blushed deep red "I don't date".

"So guys anything you want to eat" I asked. "Nah anything will be yummy in my tummy", the big oaf grinned. I smiled as I went into the fridge there were some bread or baguettes, lettuce, tomatoes that some were mould (I picked out the best ones), cheese. I made an Italian subway and found some ketchup and chilli sauce that had dirt over it man I need to go shopping, I guess it will do for now. I chopped up the lettuce tomatoes to perfection. Cooking classes finally come to the rescue and Voila! It is ready. Emmett was positively hungry as he was eating like no tomorrow and even Charlie was enjoying his meal. "This is great bells". "Dad I need to go grocery shopping my car hasn't arrived yet". Me being at dance meant competition which meant money which meant a blue Audi r8. "Well I have work tomorrow I cant take you , Emmett will come". Emmett groaned but composed him self. I finished the my meal and left the dishes as dad said he and Emmett will deal with and began unpacking. First pictures of Emmett and me, then Jasper, all of us, me and Phil, me Phil and Renée and then a family portrait. My clothes and all of the other stuff, I went to the bathroom yuck! I will have to tidy it before I put any stuff in! I shrugged and carried my self back to my room and sent jasper a good night text.

_~Night Jas, lck the window. B_

I immediately got a reply from him, I don't know how late usually all 15 year old sleep.

_~Night B. Miss u. Luv Jas. _

On Monday I would be joining school with my brother Emmett he is actually starting his senior year again he didn't graduate on what he wanted to do. It's really weird all of us have a 2 year gap Jasper 15, me 17, em 19. Now for some sleep.

I woke up by some one shouting wake up. Emmett! I glared at him an imagined killing him. "why the fuck are you waking me up"? I asked groggily.

"Whoa calm down it's 12o clock we need to go shopping".

I groaned and before collecting my clothes and my toiletries. The hot shower helped quite abit my stiff body relaxed and I calmed my self. "Emmett where are you"? I went to my self and made a bowl of cereal and minutes later em appeared. He looked at me sheepishly and then grabbed his keys.

I got up and threw the rest of the cereal in the bin. Grabbing my coat and Emmett with me we arrived in Wal-Mart. "Hey belsey have you heard of 101 things to do in Wal-Mart?" "No and we are not going to do that". He gave me the puppy dog pout he looked like he was going to burst out crying any second "Please please please". "Emmett", I scolded. A few people turned to watch us and I blushed a deep red , Emmett continued to chant 'please'. "Emmett, I continued to scold – if you behave I will make the worlds best brownie's". He agreed and the rest of the trip was alright since Emmett kept his promise. I picked up my stuff for brownie's and headed to the till . "Em find a till I need to pick up some stuff". I headed to feminine hygiene and put it into the cart carefully so he wouldn't see. We headed home me empty handed cause the big oaf could carry it all. I made shepherds pie for dinner and some brownies for dinner. No one was home because after we came home Emmett had to go some where.

Dad arrived first "daddy how was work".

"It was alright caught a thief smells good Bella".

Just then a slam and the Emmett came into view "I smell brownies", he exclaimed like a child on Christmas.

I giggled " Yes , you have been a good boy today and I will let you have a piece".

We settled down and enjoyed dinner. Emmett and dad had at least 2 slices of the pie and Emmett had at least three big pieces of brownie's .


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV:

Ahh! Its 5:30 and Emmett snoring not helping. Need sleep.

I must have dozed of because the next thing I know is a alarm clock going off. I got of the bed and looked into the mirror , I screamed bloody murder.

I looked like a psycho doing drugs and alcohol ; my hair is now replaced with a haystack, my eyes have big purple looking shadow underneath.

Now people will think I am murderer. "What happened Bella, is every thing alright?" One look at my face and he busted out laughing. "Love the new look Bella". I glared at him Ha. I turned back to combing my hair and making my face appropriate.

And a 'flash' and Emmett had taken a picture of me. "No, no Em, please delete". "Ha ha you look like Cruella", "Thanks I am fucking flattered".

I thought a relaxing shower would help since, I had cleaned the house yesterday and my stuff was in it's territory.

I got dressed and put some concealer on to cover the purple bags underneath my eye. **Ding Dong**. "Emmett answer the door", I called over to my brother. While I carried on chewing the cereal, it tasted bland.

I don't know I mean even in phoenix cereal managed to taste nice, this tasted like crap. I threw it in the bin and grabbed my back to see, Emmett arguing to some one. "This is where Isabella lives it is her car". "No way dude this audi r8 is not Bella's".

I peeked to see him leaning on my car, he is going to leave a mark. "Emmett get your hands of my baby". "Be-Bella", he stuttered.

I glared at him and smiled at the delivery person and signed the forms and delivery crap. "Nice ride don't you think",I smirked. He nodded and asked if I was going to ride with him and I politely declined saying that I will use my car. "So lead the way".

I followed him around the school at top speed and we had a little race and he won. Smug bastard I didn't know the way , I waited till he had gone in before I made I entered.

There were gasp and every one was eying me. I felt very self conscious all of the girls had short skirts and tank tops on, me on the other hand had a very long floral ankle skirt with a plain pink top and brown lace flats.

I walked towards the sign the said reception. Mrs cope was a very good lady she told me to come to her for any problem, she was motherly and I was genuinely greatful.

The day past in a swift and I had met Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler. This town was like the best place for people that loved to gossip, no one had a life. Angela offered me a seat at lunch which I accepted.

From what I knew Jess and Lauren were Popularish and had dates with school players. Shudder- they looked desperate; Tanktops, short short skirts. You could see their underwear in them. I went in the cue to go and get lunch, I was hoping to see Emmett at lunch.

I don't really want to sit through Jessica gossiping and Lauren whining and Tyler hitting on me, Angela was okay though. As I got through to my table I looked around for Emmett and guess who comes through the smacking the doors!

EMMETT! I see some people next to the popular table on the far corner. "Hey, Ange who are they". "Oh those are the Cullens and Hales and on the next table I mean the popular table is Emmett he is a major player and football quarter back".

I looked around to the table to see Emmett glance at me but he kept his head down "What do you mean the Cullens and hales"?

"Yeah they are dr Cullen's adopted kids, the blond is Rosalie she went out with Emmett , the black haired girl is Alice, the bronzish coloured hair is Edward Cullen he is also a player". I nodded and carried on eating me and Angela talked about English.

I was talking half-heartedly listened, the main thing that was on my mind was Emmett he was a player.

He was being a jerk as soon as we entered the school he ignored me and he didn't even introduced me to his girl friend or friends maily sluts and football players. I glanced back he was making out with a slut with blond hair eww Lauren.

I said my goodbye and headed to throw my lunch in the bin and eaves drooped into the 'Popular tables' conversation. They were talking about me.

'_Have you seen the new girl she is so hot'._

'_I would totally tap that ass'._

'_She would look good in my bed'._

I can't believe it they are saying this right in front of him and he his fucking nodding. My eyes were clouded with tears and I headed towards the table, with all the force I mustered up.

I tapped him on the shoulders his eyes were wide and –TWACK- I slapped him hard and then ran out in to my truck. I faintly heard Emmett yelling Bella wait or something and I sobbed into the car. I heard someone tapping into the car and I thought it was Emmett. "Emmett leave the fuck alone".

"Bella it's me Alice please let me in".

I thought about it for a minute then opened the door so Alice could hug me. "Okay", "I think it was brave what you did Bella", It was Rosalie who spoke this time. "thank you", I stuttered.

"Why did you run out Bella", Alice questioned. "I cant believe Emmett would do this to me", I sobbed. "Are you Emmett's girl friend", said Rosalie saddening at the part girl friend. "Hell no I am Isabella Marie Swan the fucker's sister".

There eyes widen " I cant believe he never stood up for you". I nodded and continued sobbing into Alice then I got a brilliant plan to bring Emmett into the right track. "But alas revenge is a dish served cold". I was using my scary and evil voice we burst into giggles.

"Bella I'll call your dad we will have a sleep over and girl's night then you can explain your plan to us". Alice fixed my hair and my clothes and we headed out to after we said thank you and byes.

All through out trig I kept on texting Alice.

**Are you sure your parents wont mind ~B**

**Of course not why would they ~ Ali**

**Okay text Rosalie saying don't tell any one I am Emmett's sister part of the plan ~B**

**K seriously gossip travels fast no one has noticed. If u say so :P ~ Ali**

_**Ring**_ and my queue to leave and once again stopped by Jessica Stanley who fancies Mike Newton who is sick today.

"So did you really slap Emmett". I nod to tell her I am not interested but she drones on and I stop listening to her.

I look at my slip and cross out the swan on all of them so it looks like Isabella only so no one will notice my last name at least till a week.

HAHA CLIFFY I'M AN EVIL GENIUS


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV:

The girl's night was going great, I learnt a lot of facts about them like Rosalie is in senior year and is 18 and Alice 15 soon to be sixteen.

I told them about my life story and why I moved here all about Phil and Renée and Jasper. Jasper! Oh shit I was supposed to call him – I'll call him at bed time. We were giggling until Edward , Alice and Rosalie's brother knocked saying dinner was ready.

I was trapped in his eyes until some one elbowed me and on cue the blush.

Dinner was eventful "Miss Cullen thank you for the sleep over and thank you for having me, the dinner was lovely".

"Please call me Esme".

"goodnight Esme", I called out softly.

Then we all went upstairs to finish the pedicures "Bella what's the plan", perky Alice= evil pixie.

"Okay this the plan Rose act like you hate me and vain I mean your normal self ignore me be a bitch to me, Alice act like your self but you seriously don't know me that well aside from a sleep over, I know Emmett will apologise and I will forgive him eventually so for my sake when I tell you to sit with me do it but Rose you say no! got it".

"What's the point in this anyway"?

"Just follow it will be good eventually and goodnight".

"Night".

I got my phone out and ringed jasper It reached into voice mail. I sent him a text saying sorry and I will call him tomorrow.

-Morning-

"Bella wake up", I was being hit my by pillows. "No sleep bed comfy", I mumbled.

There was giggles and then a bucket of ice was thrown at my head. "huh", I glared at Alice and Rosalie they simply bust out laughing. "Why did you do that".

"Alice I don't have any clothes", I whined.

"UHH just go take a shower Bella it will be alright. I groaned and went in to the shower anyway.

The clothes were near a towel and I dried myself and then got dressed. "Ali who's driving us to school today".

"Edward", Rose called out.

STILL NO REVEAL REVIEW ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN...


End file.
